Mi eterna duda
by Daga
Summary: ACTUALIZADO, capitulo 3, YAOI SeishirouSubaru. Tras perder su ojo Subaru está lleno de preguntas... y Seishirou lleno de dudas...
1. Motivos

Holaaa, bueno, este es el primer fic que pongo en la red...espero que os guste a todos... y como no, para tal ocasión he escogido a mis queridos Sei y Subaru. El primer capitulo no pasa de ser PG pero la cosa se va calentando a medida que avanza la historia.

Como ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las (fabulosas) Clamp. No hago esto por remuneración económica (que culto -_-U ) solo por diversión.

Por cierto en esta historia hay SPOILERS de X desde el tomo 11 o 12. 

La historia se situa justo después de que Fuma le haya arrancado el ojo a Subaru.

Y una ultima cosita: por favor mandarme reviews diciendo que os parece la historia, me haria mucha ilusión!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**MI ETERNA DUDA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: MOTIVOS**

- ¿Por qué tu y Seishirou-san…? -

- ...nos parecemos tanto?... Porque es lo que tú deseas –

Esas palabras seguían resonando en el interior de Subaru.

- Porque yo… lo deseo… - Las manos de Subaru se posaron encima de su ojo vendado, luego en su pecho y, tras eso volvieron a reposar en la cama. El omnyoji se preguntó como se debió sentir Seishirou al perder su ojo, puede que se sintiera como él ahora. 

La habitación olía a lejía y antisépticos, era mareante, toda era blanca, las paredes, los muebles, las sábanas, incluso el liquidillo que se filtraba por un tubo en el brazo de Subaru.

-Subaru… - Subaru alzó la vista olvidando por un momento sus pensamientos sobre Seishirou. Vio a un joven pálido, de enormes ojos violáceos llorosos.

- Kamui…-

-¡Perdóname Subaru! – gritó el joven todavía parado en medio de la habitación y mirando al suelo – Perdóname- dijo ya llorando abiertamente. Subaru sonrió, Kamui le recordaba mucho a él cuando tenía su edad, tan inocente como lo era él antes de que Seishirou rompiese su alma.

-¡Perdóname, ha sido culpa mía! – volvió a exclamar Kamui

Subaru negó con la cabeza

- No, no lo ha sido –

-------------------------------

- ¿Por qué tu y Seishirou-san…? -

- ...nos parecemos tanto?... Porque es lo que tú deseas -

Esas palabras seguían resonando en el interior de Seishirou.

- Porque él… lo desea – Seishirou dio un largo calo a su cigarrillo. ¿Por qué le perturbaban tanto esas palabras?. Dentro del Sakurazukamori se despertaban sensaciones que jamás había sentido… un leve cosquilleo en el pecho y luego una sensación de malestar…

- ¿En que piensas? -

- /Kamui/ - dijo dirigiéndose al joven sonriente que tenia delante

- Pareces turbado… ¿Todavía pensando en ese Dragón del Cielo?... Pensaba que no sentías nada por nadie 

- No siento nada por nadie -  la habitación se quedó unos momentos en un incómodo silencio

-Ah claro – dijo Fuma sonriendo - ¿Vamos a tomar un helado?-

Fuma se giró para salir de la habitación, Seishirou le empezó a seguir, pero paró en seco.

- /Kamui/ - éste se giró - ¿Por qué le arrancaste el ojo? -

- Porque era parte de su deseo – contestó el siempre sonriente Fuma

- Su deseo – murmuró Seishirou

- Supongo que todavía se siente culpable por la perdida de tu ojo – Dicho esto Fuma se volvió a girar hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar - ¡Va, vamos a comer helado! -

Pero Seishirou no se movió

- Su deseo… -

-------------------------------

- Mi deseo… Seishirou-san – por fin Subaru se había quedado solo, todos sus compañeros le habían ido a visitar, intentándole dar ánimos, y todos ya se habían ido, incluso Kamui, que había estado todo el día con él y que no quería dejarle, se había tenido que ir.

Era muy de noche, las enfermeras ya hacía rato que habían apagado las luces y le habían aplicado calmantes a Subaru, pero no podía dormirse. Sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en su ojo… o, mejor dicho, donde había estado éste. Se sentía sin fuerzas, derrotado, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.

- Seishirou-san – Subaru cerró los ojos y notó como una lágrima le quemaba en la mejilla. De repente sintió algo cálido, una mano le estaba secando las lágrimas… Subaru abrió su ojo sano y miró de donde venia esa mano

- ¡Seishirou-san! – susurró algo asustado. El hombre estaba sentado a su lado, pero algo era diferente, tenía una cara que Subaru no podía describir…

- ¿Tanto te duele Subaru-kun?- dijo Seishirou

- ¿Qué? ¿si me duele?... ¿el…el que? – dijo Subaru confuso mirando al hombre mayor.

- Tu ojo – contestó Seishirou condescenderte

- Ah… eso – Tras esta escueta contestación todo se quedó en silencio. Subaru se relajó y cerró los ojos mientras Seishirou le acariciaba la frente.

- ¿Por qué no me matas Seishirou-san? -

- No me gusta atacar a mi presa indefensa, me gustaría ver como te resistes – dijo Seishirou con una sonrisa en la cara

- Mentiroso- dijo tranquilamente Subaru – Durante estos nueve años yo no he estado indefenso…. Me hubieras podido atacar y yo hubiera combatido con fuerza… volveré a preguntártelo …¿Por qué no me matas Seishirou-san? – Subaru parecía seguro de si mismo, más seguro de lo que nunca había estado.

Y, Seishirou, por primera vez en su vida, dijo algo que jamás hubiera esperado que saliera de su boca – No lo sé -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Comentarios de la autora: ¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Sigo o me dedico a otra cosa?, jeje. No tardo mucho en actualizar, así que, si te interesa, estate atento/a porque espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo.

¿Demasiado corto? El próximo capítulo será más largo, lo prometo!

Pregunta ¿Cuántas veces Subaru dice "Seishirou-san" en el fic? jajajaja

Y repito lo dicho: dejad reviews, please!!!!


	2. Extrañeza

Ya está aquí el (¿esperado?) segundo capítulo. Las advertencias de siempre:

Como ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las (fabulosas) Clamp. No hago esto por remuneración económica (que culto -_-U ) solo por diversión.

Por cierto en esta historia hay SPOILERS de X desde el tomo 11 o 12. 

La historia se sitúa justo después de que Fuma le haya arrancado el ojo a Subaru.

Y de nuevo digo: mandadme reviews porfa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**MI ETERNA DUDA**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EXTRAÑEZA**

Subaru se había quedado dormido, el dolor del ojo, el cansancio y los sedantes habían podido finalmente con él. Los pensamientos se disipaban en su mente, ya no sentía miedo por el asesino, tampoco rabia ni odio, la muerte de Hokuto era ya tan lejana que le parecía que nunca hubiese sucedido. Se odiaba a si mismo por que progresivamente su querida hermana había ido desapareciendo de su mente. Cada día que pasaba le era más difícil encontrar coherente su venganza, y cada vez se sentía más como un cuerpo sin alma y sin rumbo, como un ser sin sentimientos…

-¿Así es como tu te sientes Seishirou-san?- eso fue lo último que pasó por la mente de Subaru antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Había una persona que habría pagado lo que fuera por conocer esos pensamientos, Seishirou. Se había quedado sentado al lado de la cama del omnyouji, con la mente en blanco. Solo observándole, mirándole de arriba abajo una y otra vez mientras fumaba incansablemente un cigarrillo tras otro.

-¿Acaso ya no me tienes miedo?- dijo esto mientras acariciaba una mejilla del joven dormido, sonrió –Claro que no… si no he sabido contestarte… si ya sabes que no puedo matarte… es normal que no me temas…pero… ¿Por qué no puedo matarte, eh Subaru-kun?. Sería tan sencillo, estás dormido, herido, indefenso…-

Por unos momentos Seishirou siguió acariciándole la mejilla, pero entonces se levantó, apagó su cigarrillo, el quinto de la noche, y alzó su brazo izquierdo, disponiéndose a atravesar el pecho del Sumeragi. ¿Por qué su mano no se podía mover? ¿Por qué de nuevo esa fastidiosa sensación de cosquilleo en el pecho y malestar? 

- ¿Acaso esto es apreciar a alguien?- Seishirou bajó su brazo, cogió otro Mild Seven de su americana negra y lo encendió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –No, claro que no, yo soy el Sakurazukamori, no puedo sentir nada…- tras decir esto su mirada se volvió a desviar hacia el chico que dormía placidamente en la cama, su sonrisa se borró

- ¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué diablos no puedo matarte?-

-------------------------------

Se escuchaba un suave sonido de pájaros, Subaru sintió una suave calidez en su rostro, sentía como la luz del sol se filtraba por unas persianas medio cerradas. No quiso pensar en como sería un nuevo día en aquel solitario hospital, se extrañó de que ninguna enfermera le hubiera ido a despertar con la excusa de una inyección o de un chequeo, con reticencias abrió su ojo sano .

-¿Dónde… estoy?- Subaru se incorporó extrañado, se tocó el ojo, el vendaje seguía en su sitio pero ya no le dolía, seguía llevando la fina bata de hospital, pero, definitivamente no estaba en el hospital. Era una pequeña habitación al estilo japonés, las paredes eran de un rosado pálido que le recordó a los pétalos de cerezo. No había nada especial en ella, la pequeña cama de sábanas azules en un rincón donde él estaba sentado, un par de mueblecillos a su alrededor y un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Poco a poco Subaru fue recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, las visitas de sus compañeros, de Kamui y… de Seishirou…Se estuvo un buen rato recordando esa conversación que había mantenido con él, y una pregunta se formó en su mente ¿Había sido él quien le había traído aquí? ¿Esta sería… su casa?. Se levantó de la cama

El joven omnyouji se acercó al espejo y observó su reflejo, por segunda vez en ese día su mano fue a parar al vendaje de su cara, tuvo un arrebato de quitárselo y de contemplar su ojo paliduzco que debía ser tan parecido al de Seishirou, pero no lo hizo. Con un suspiro salió de la habitación. Se encontró en una inmensa sala, solo cubierta con una alfombra negra, en las paredes y suelo de madera había alguna mancha, casi imperceptible, de sangre reseca. Sintió miles de almas atrapadas en esa habitación, si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, o si se hubiera encontrado con esta situación años atrás no hubiera dudado en comenzar un exorcismo, pero decidió ignorar la sensación de malestar que esos espíritus errantes le provocaban. Miró a su izquierda y vio un patio con un jardincillo, los pétalos de cerezo caían por doquier, ahora estaba seguro, quien le había traído era…

-¿Subaru-kun?- el joven se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose cara a cara con el Sakurazukamori. Iba vestido con un yukata azul oscuro, que revelaba parte de su pecho y que, a los ojos de Subaru, le hacía parecer todavía más atrayente de lo que era. –Ya veo que te has levantado-

-¿Por qué? – diciendo esto Subaru dio un paso hacia delante, quedando a solo unos centímetros de Seishirou - ¿Porqué me has traído aquí?- el corazón de Subaru latía con fuerza, la proximidad entre ambos le hacía estremecerse.

-Porqué eres mío –mientras contestaba esto el asesino le cogió la cara posesivamente – Y a nadie le gusta que sus posesiones se estropeen – de nuevo una respuesta fría, pero no era el momento de titubear. Ya había decidido morir a manos de  Seishirou pero no quería hacerlo sin que todas sus preguntas se vieran respuestas.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto?- dijo el Sumeragi cogiendo el brazo por el que estaba siendo sujetado - ¿Por qué te obstinas en seguirme, en hacerme la vida imposible, en hacerme sufrir para luego no acabar lo que empiezas?-

Tras unos segundos de angustiante silencio Seishirou le soltó la cara y dio otro paso hacía delante, ambos cuerpos ya se tocaban - ¿Me odias, Subaru-kun?- Subaru se estremeció, deseó decir que si pero…

-No, no te odio Seishirou-san- Subaru cerró los ojos deseando algo… algún gesto del asesino… no, no cualquier gesto, uno que había estado esperando desde hace años, pero éste se apartó. Al sentir esto Subaru abrió su ojo, avergonzándose de sus propios sentimientos y deseando que Seishirou no hubiera captado sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi herida?-

- Trucos del Sakurazukamori- contestó sonriente

-Cobarde- murmuró Subaru

-¿Qué?-

-¡Cobarde!, no me matas, no me hieres, es más, me curas, te preocupas por mi, me traes aquí…¿y tu te llamas asesino?- cuando Subaru acabo de decir eso y vio la expresión severa de Seishirou se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca.

-Seishirou-san…- Subaru dio un paso titubeante hacia atrás, pero en dos zancadas el asesino le alcanzo y le emplastó contra la pared.

- Que ahora sea amable contigo no quiere decir que lo vaya a seguir siendo, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- dijo mientras le cogía el cuello – Y si no te mato es porque me divierte más que nada verte sufrir. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Comentarios de la autora: ¿He conseguido que el 2 sea un poco más largo que el 1? ¿O sigue siendo tan mediocre? Blergh…en el próximo capítulo empieza la acción de verdad!

Aclaración: Yukata es esa especie de bata-kimono que llevan los japoneses (¿me explico?) 

                     Mild Seven es la marca de cigarrillos que fuma Seishirou

Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter ;)


	3. Dolor

Por fin llegó el capítulo interesante donde Subaru y Seishirou se lanzan a la acción. Muchas gracias a todos los que han opinado sobre mi fic, me habéis hecho feliz!.  Y bueno, digo lo mismo que en cada capítulo:

Como ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las (fabulosas) Clamp. No hago esto por remuneración económica (que culto -_-U ) solo por diversión.

Por cierto en esta historia hay SPOILERS de X desde el tomo 11 o 12. 

La historia se sitúa justo después de que Fuma le haya arrancado el ojo a Subaru.

Y de nuevo digo: mandadme reviews porfa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

MI ETERNA DUDA

CAPITULO 3: DOLOR

Subaru temblaba empotrado contra la pared, se sentía indefenso mientras el ojo color miel de Seishirou no se apartaba de él. En ese momento deseó pedirle perdón, tirarse a su cuello llorando mientras gritaba que le quería. Pero no, él ya no era un adolescente… su orgullo pudo más que sus sentimientos, iba a afrontar esa situación, tenía que enfrentarse al asesino de una vez por todas.

- Déjame en paz – pero al decir esto Subaru se sintió empujado y cayó al suelo de cara. Era el asesino quien le había tirado, le cogía los brazos por detrás mientras su pierna le presionaba la espalda, aplastándole contra la fría madera de debajo suyo. El omnyouji sintió la respiración del asesino en su nuca.

- Ah, ahora te quieres resistir, me encanta verte así – entonces Subaru sintió como Seishirou mordía su cuello, con fiereza, como cuando un lince caza a un conejillo. Debería haber sentido repulsión, debería haber intentado escapar, pero en el fondo de su alma sabia que esa era la proximidad que siempre había deseado con Seishirou, sabia que eso era lo que él siempre había querido. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de su boca y cerró los ojos, esperando el próximo movimiento del asesino. Pero lo que hizo Seishirou fue levantarse de encima suyo.

El joven omnyouji se incorporó confuso, por sus deseos, deseos que nunca antes habían aparecido, y por las acciones del asesino. Se quedó un momento mirándole a la cara, Seishirou no sonreía, solo le miraba. Subaru esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Ves, yo tenía razón, eres… un cobarde –dijo mientras se levantaba – Ya has roto mi mente y mi alma… ¿Por qué no rompes de una vez … mi cuerpo?- sabía que diciendo esto lo único que estaba consiguiendo era enfadar a Seishirou, pero quizás era eso lo que había pretendido desde el principio, estaba harto de esperar,  quería abandonarse de una vez en los brazos de Seishirou, quería éste poseyera todos los rincones de su ser, aunque para el Sakurazuka él no fuese más que un juguete, Subaru hacia mucho que sabía que para él, Seishirou era lo más importante y lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

De repente el asesino se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Subaru le siguió. Ambos entraron en una habitación oscura, con una única ventana cerrada, una cama estilo japonés en medio y una pequeña mesita de noche. Solo se podía visualizar el entorno gracias a unas cuantas velas esparcidas por el suelo. Seishirou se sentó en la cama, cogió un cigarrillo de un paquete que yacía en la mesita y lo encendió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habré traído aquí?- pensó el asesino – Nunca nadie había entrado en mi habitación, una habitación donde… nunca he matado ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero?... – alzó la vista y miró al joven omnyouji que permanecía quieto en la puerta – Le deseo… pero no es igual que cuando he deseado a otra gente… no solo deseo su cuerpo… si solo quisiese eso ya me habría hecho con él hace tiempo… pero… si no es solo su cuerpo… ¿Qué más quiero de él?-

Subaru seguía clavado en la puerta, confuso y nervioso - ¿Acaso está pretendiendo lo que yo creo? – pensó ruborizado – No, no puede ser… pero me ha traído a su casa y está en su cama… mirándome … no… solo debe ser otro de sus estúpidos juegos, seguro -

- Seishirou-san – dijo finalmente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – el asesino no contestó, solo le dio otro calo a su cigarrillo como respuesta. Subaru se acercó a él titubeante.

- ¿Puedo coger uno? – inquirió señalando el paquete de Mild Seven.

- Coge el mío – Subaru se agachó y extendió su mano para asir el cigarro, pero antes de cogerlo Seishirou le agarró por la muñeca. Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose unos instantes.

- No puedo fumar si me sujetas… Seishirou-san –

- Mejor apágalo – Subaru así lo hizo y, tras esto, se sentó a la izquierda del asesino. De nuevo ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Has matado a alguien últimamente? -

Seishirou se giró hacia el omnyouji y sonrió confiado, aproximándose a él unos centímetros más

- Si, ayer mismo – diciendo esto el asesino acercó la mano a la cara de Subaru – Huele mi mano, todavía huele a sangre humana – Subaru temblaba, Seishirou percibió rápidamente esta sensación - ¿ Te excita que te toque con estas manos, que han matado a tanta gente? – Subaru empalideció ante esta pregunta - ¿Te excita que yo sea un asesino… Subaru-kun? – dijo reposando su mano en el pecho del chico más joven.

- Está jugando conmigo de nuevo… no lo puedo permitir – pensó el omnyouji – Y a ti te excita que yo sea diez años más joven que tu, ¿no? – Seishirou sonrió y se acercó más al chico, pasándole su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura – Nueve años, no diez Subaru-kun, y si, me excita mucho – por segunda vez Seishirou se abalanzó al cuello de Subaru, esta vez el omnyouji le cogió la cabeza para que no parara. El asesino le empezó a desabotonar la bata y a pasar la lengua por su pecho, Subaru no soltaba su cabeza. Se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por sus deseos, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

- ¿De verdad te gusta esto Subaru-kun? – dijo el asesino alzando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios. Subaru no contestó y desvió la mirada. Seishirou hizo un ademán de alejarse, pero el omnyouji le cogió por la manga del yukata con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? …. Si no me dices lo que quieres yo no lo sé – dijo el asesino sonriendo malévolamente - ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Subaru-kun?-

-Si- dijo sin mirar a Seishirou

- Dímelo mirándome a los ojos -

- Si – dijo esta vez de frente al asesino

- ¿Si que?-

-Si… me gusta-

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta, Subaru-kun?-

- Eres horrible -

-¿Ah si?- se hizo un silencio entre ambos y Seishirou se fue a levantar de nuevo, pero por segunda vez Subaru le detuvo

- Me gusta lo que me acabas de hacer… Seishirou-san – dijo ruborizado

- ¿De verdad?- contestó sonriendo – Y… ¿quieres que siga? -

Subaru tuvo un ademán de agachar la cabeza, pero no lo hizo – Si, quiero que sigas-

- Piensa que si empiezo no voy a parar hasta que esté satisfecho, Subaru-kun -

- Oh, ¿acaso me estás dando una oportunidad para irme? Que amable por tu parte -

El asesino sonrió y se volvió a acercar a Subaru, desabotonándole totalmente la bata, ahora solo le quedaban los pequeños boxers, se acercó lentamente a la orilla de ellos con la mano, mientras no dejaba de lamer todas las partes del pequeño Sumeragi que caían a su boca. Cuando estaba apunto de quitarle la ropa interior y de dejar a Subaru completamente desnudo sintió como era agarrado por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Subaru-kun, acaso ahora ya no quieres?- pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más el asesinó se sintió empujado, estirado en la cama y con Subaru sentado encima suyo. –Vaya – pensó divertido – Así que Subaru-kun no es tan inocente como parecía -

Subaru empezó a lamer el cuello y el pecho de Seishirou, tal como este había hecho poco antes con él, mientras le sacaba el cinturón y le abría lentamente el yukata. Se sentía inseguro, pero no iba a dejar que el asesino se diera cuenta, él había cambiado, y quería que Seishirou se percatara de ello, estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier extremo con tal de que el Sakurazukamori le considerara algo más que un juguete. Con este pensamiento el joven omnyouji mordió con rabia uno de los pezones del asesino, un leve gemido se escapo de la boca de este último.

-Mnm.. así que te gusta jugar fuerte – Seishirou se sentía excitado, demasiado excitado, no recordaba haberse sentido nunca de esa manera, tenia unos deseos intensos de acabar con los jueguecillos preliminares y poseer de una vez al Sumeragi, pero se contuvo. Fue entonces cuando una inquietante pregunta se coló en su mente

- ¿Acaso Subaru ya no será virgen? – no supo bien porque pero esta idea le turbó, no se lo había planteado anteriormente, sentía que Subaru era tan suyo que jamás había pensado que nadie pudiera acercarse a él. Pero… esa iniciativa que había tomado… y tenía 25 años no sería descabellado… Seishirou salió de sus pensamientos al sentir al omnyouji lamiendo su ombligo, cuando por fin éste se decidió a abrir del todo su ropa es cuando se percató de que el asesino no llevaba nada más debajo. 

Subaru se quedó clavado ante la sorpresa, no sabia como actuar ni que hacer, se sentía realmente estúpido. Seishirou sonrió, y aprovechando el desconcierto del joven lo empujó y fue él el que se puso encima esta vez.

- ¿Qué te pasa Subaru-kun? ¿Nervioso? – Subaru no contestó, se limitó a intentar mirar hacia otro lado y relajarse – Esta es tu primera vez ¿no?-

- ¿Y si no lo fuese? ¿Qué pasaría Seishirou-san?- Seishirou enfureció al escuchar esto, ¿acaso el Sumeragi estaba inquiriendo que… había otro antes que él que le había tocado?. Si eso era así mataría al que se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo. Furioso Seishirou mordió el hombro de Subaru, haciéndole sangrar, mientras, sin miramientos desnudó completamente al muchacho. El omnyouji ya no tenía control sobre si mismo, ya solo sabia que deseaba a ese hombre.

- Seishirou-san… por favor- susurró Subaru mientras sentía que el asesino jugaba con las manos entre sus piernas 

- ¿Por favor que?- dijo el asesino 

- Quiero ser tuyo - 

- Siempre lo has sido, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, Subaru-kun – Seishirou dijo esto mientras alzó las piernas de Subaru y le penetró. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de la garganta del Sumeragi, así como un par de lagrimas, que, pese a intentarlas retener de cualquier forma, cayeron de sus ojos.

- Te duele ¿eh Subaru-kun?- dijo el asesino empujando todavía más fuerte. Subaru se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún sonido, aun nadando en ese mar de puro éxtasis el pensamiento de que no quería mostrar flaqueza frente a Seishirou le seguía dominando. Al no sentir la contestación del omnyouji, ni si quiera unos leves quejidos, el asesino empezó a penetrarle con más fuerza.

- ¡Ba…basta Seishirou-san!- dijo finalmente Subaru ya sin poder aguantar – Me haces daño- 

Seishirou se relajó al empezar a sentir los gemidos del omnyouji y empezó a dejar ir libremente los suyos.

-------------------------------

Poco después ambos yacían espalda contra espalda, agotados, jadeando, en la cama. Seishirou fue el primero que se incorporó, cogió un cigarrillo y se lo empezó a fumar.

- Seishirou-san- susurró un somnoliento Subaru

-¿Si?-

- Era virgen –

- ¿Y como te sientes ahora? – Seishirou esperó unos segundos, y, al ver que el omnyouji no le contestaba se giró, fue cuando comprobó que Subaru se había quedado dormido. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse. Pero antes de eso, se acerco a la cara de Subaru y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Tras esto se fue de la habitación.

Lo que el asesino no sabía es que Subaru solo se había hecho el dormido, y no solo había sentido el sabor de sus labios, sino que también había sentido el sabor salado de las dos pequeñas lágrimas que habían caído de los ojos del asesino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin! Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los demás. Seishirou no se aparta mucho de los cánones del que aparece en la mayoría de fics, pero creo que Subaru si, es un poquito más pícaro y decisivo que en la mayoría de fics que he leído, pero es que Subarín no es tonto y (creo) que sabe exactamente lo que quiere!

Bueno, que todavía esto no se ha acabado, pronto (espero) subiré más capítulos


End file.
